


失控

by L_Chico



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chico/pseuds/L_Chico
Summary: 骚是真的骚脏话是真的多慎入！真的慎入！是徐志勋被日！徐志勋！
Relationships: 路人/徐志勋
Kudos: 15





	失控

“哈啊…”徐志勋迫切地将手指插进冒淫水儿的骚洞里。被喂了药发骚的他周围围着一圈男人，肤色各异，呲牙咧嘴地嘲笑他急色的样子。

徐志勋渐渐失去焦距，大脑被情欲烫的快要融化掉，手指毫无章法地乱操湿热的肉穴，口水滴到酒吧厕所的地板上，牵连出淫秽的丝线，张大嘴巴胡言乱语，“哈啊…快操我啊…你们…啊嗯…你们是阳…啊嗯…痿吗？不…哈嗯…不要操我…嗯啊…我是…徐志勋啊…杀掉你们…哼嗯…杀掉你们…”

“这药效还真不错啊，果然烈女变荡妇。”为首的白人流里流气地伸出布满老茧的手，两指急躁地并入徐志勋淌水的穴洞，“真湿啊，你这臭婊子。”

白人手指上粗糙的老茧刮磨他饥渴的肉壁，快感电流般窜到四肢百骸，徐志勋透着紫红的鸡巴几乎是射出一股股粘稠的精液，“啊嗯！鸡巴…用鸡巴操我啊！”

“wow！”“xuxu～”“这黄皮母狗也太骚了吧？”

目睹徐志勋竟然被两根手指操到射精的人们用下流的英语和别有深意的口哨声将徐志勋的自尊拉到地上踩了个稀巴烂。

“哈啊…再看…把你…啊嗯…们的眼都挖出来！”徐志勋抖着身子握紧双拳，腰身受不了的下塌，淫浪地扭动屁股吞吃白人的手指，即使肛周被手指撑开，艳红色的肠壁被一群人看了个透彻，还是爽得发抖，穴中的淫水沾了白人一手，“哈嗯…你的鸡巴是…啊嗯…坏了吗…”

“艹！”白人愤怒地抽出手指解开裤子的皮带拉下拉链，弹出婴儿小臂一般粗的大鸡巴，鸡蛋大的龟头顶上徐志勋湿润的穴口，不顾徐志勋的手指还在穴里，怒吼一声，一根粗大硬挺的鸡巴操进徐志勋的菊穴，直操到肉道尽头的弯儿，“你个骚b！”

徐志勋手指严丝合缝地与鸡巴贴合，都能感受到大鸡巴的脉动，肉穴还是第一次被如此巨大的物件操开，一操就操到了肉道的尽头，整个穴道撑得满满的，短暂的胀痛后就是放大几十倍的快感，爽得他眼前一片水雾，直翻白眼，身体好像被抽走了骨头，软软地趴在地上放浪的吟叫，自己插着自己的手指“啵唧”一声软踏踏地抽了出来，带出一股淫液，刚射过一次的鸡巴又吐出一波波的精液，骚穴含咬住操进来的大鸡巴，“哈啊！爽死了！草死我了！啊！好大！哈啊！操死你…哼嗯…操死你…”

徐志勋几乎失去了理智，屁股不自主地扭动，含着白人的大鸡巴在他胯前画圈，嘴里哼哼唧唧地瞎叫，“啊嗯…大鸡巴…大鸡巴…爽…哈哼…”

白人定了定，在手心里吐了口吐沫，一巴掌拍到徐志勋白皙的大屁股上，听到他痛苦的吟叫后狠狠掐住富有弹性的臀肉，疯了似的激操不知餮足的淫洞，徐志勋的臀肉被高速的挺操运动拍出一层层的肉浪。

“啊嗯！！爽死了！爽死了呜！”徐志勋难耐地将头垂到胳膊上，脚趾爽得蜷缩起来。白人的鸡巴又长又粗，每次激操都能操进他的弯儿，操得他淫水飞溅，肉壁都被操成他鸡巴的形状，“操死我了…阿西…操死了啊…”

“小骚逼话可真多，”白人粗喘两声，向身后勾了勾手指，“谁的鸡巴赶紧把他的嘴堵上，这条骚母狗。”

“我来。”站在最前面的黑人解开裤链，露出狰狞紫黑的鸡巴，捏开徐志勋的嘴巴就往人口腔里塞，“小母狗，好好含住，舔的好了我就用我的大鸡巴操得你上天。”

黑人的鸡巴出了名的长，出了名的大，仅仅只是半根鸡巴就已经撑得徐志勋津液四溢，咽喉发紧，满嘴都是鸡巴咸腥的味道。

“呜呜…唔…”徐志勋脑袋里只有“鸡巴”两个字，身体被白人上翘的大鸡巴操得颠簸，嘴巴贪婪地伺候黑人的鸡巴，努力地吞吸到喉头，干呕几声后再吐出一截舔吮敏感的马眼，无师自通地往小眼儿中伸进舌尖挑逗，“哈唔…”

“哈啊…”黑人舒服地喟叹一声，狠厉地拽住徐志勋的头发，紫黑的鸡巴在他的小嘴里快进快出地抽插，每次都顶到徐志勋脆弱的软腭，听他发出呕声，把他的嘴当成肉穴一般操弄，“哈，你个骚b，操死你的嘴儿，不是喜欢吃鸡巴吗？给你吃个够…啊…”

后面的穴被填的满满当当，上面的嘴被填的满满当当，徐志勋被操得眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，感觉自己就是个给鸡巴定做的肉套子，淫荡地接受操弄。

“哈，这个骚逼，一根鸡巴已经满足不了他了，”白人示意黑人抽出鸡巴退开几步，抱着徐志勋仰躺在地板上，弓起腿撑起徐志勋的下肢，向一群人暴露出两人交合的地方，手指毫不费力地插进徐志勋已经塞了一根鸡巴的蜜穴 撑开一条细缝，“来人操他。”

几个人跃跃欲试地半褪裤子，把着鸡巴向徐志勋靠近。最后还是其中一个矮小的黑人抢占了先机，扶着他那根与身高严重不符的巨屌猛地操入徐志勋本该满员的骚洞。

“啊！！！”洞里不可思议地容纳另一根鸡巴，崩溃的徐志勋被操得扬起头颅，泪水决堤地流到白人的脸上，脖颈弯起的弧度犹如一只濒死的天鹅，双腿止不住地抽搐，“操裂了…操裂了…我的洞呜嗯…被操裂了…啊！”

“艹，这小骚逼太吵了，接着操他的嘴，”白人指使刚才操徐志勋嘴巴的黑人把鸡巴插回徐志勋温热的口腔，大力操干徐志勋缩紧的肉洞，“Damn it，紧死了，你要咬断你爸爸的鸡巴吗？”说完狂操几下，手指狠狠拧着徐志勋的乳头揪了起来。

“哼嗯！”徐志勋嘴里堵着根鸡巴，只能大声哼哼表达自己的痛苦，眼泪流的越来越汹涌。

矮小的黑人和白人相互配合着速度，节奏，一黑一白两根大鸡巴前前后后一深一浅地猛操徐志勋紧致的肉洞，不多时就操出成股成滩的淫水儿，操出淫秽的白沫。

两根鸡巴塞得徐志勋肉洞大开，一根鸡巴稍微抽出一截都能看到里面艳红的肉色，只要一操进去，他的小腹就会凸显出一个不太明显的龟头模样。喉道被黑人的长鸡巴来回抽操，喉结那团肉被鸡巴顶的一突一突的。

“呼嗯…唔…呕…咳嗯…”嘴里的鸡巴操得深了，迫使徐志勋反射性地缩紧喉咙夹住硕大的龟头，压迫粗大的柱身。被两根鸡巴操的淫洞更是随着节奏一缩一放，吞的两根鸡巴一抖一抖的。

“哈…这骚狗的嘴太够味儿了，”黑人喘着粗气凶猛地操徐志勋已经红肿嘴巴，几下后顶着徐志勋的喉结，夹紧屁股，射出七八股浓精，不少白色的精液从徐志勋嘴巴的缝隙中迸射出来，溅了他满脸，还有不少精液直接射到深处，呛得他又是干呕又是咳嗽。

“呼…”黑人抽出紫红色地鸡巴，上面湿漉漉的全是徐志勋的口水和刚射在他嘴里的精液，黑人抖抖鸡巴，上面乱七八糟的液体都抖落到徐志勋的脸上，再游刃有余地伸出手刮下来他刚抖落的液体，全部都喂回到徐志勋即将脱臼闭不上的嘴里。

反观徐志勋，眼睛已经失了神采，呆呆地看着头顶的灯，嘴巴里满满的全是白色的浊精，喉头本能地吞咽，那张脸泛着淫靡的水光。

“操完就滚。”在下面操着徐志勋的白人猛地一拍黑人的屁股，把人给拍走，凝神聚气狂猛地生操徐志勋的肉穴，带着矮小黑人的巨屌一起同进同出，操得徐志勋失了神地浪叫。

“哈啊！撑死了！啊啊！屁股撑死了呜！”徐志勋的双手胡乱地抓住白人粗壮的胳膊，大口大口的喘着气，仿佛骚洞里的鸡巴操没了他肺里的空气，穴口猛地咬紧两根鸡巴的根部，“射吧，求求你了啊！哈嗯嗯！！快射！啊啊！”

“小骚狗，真会吃！”白人被夹的倒吸一口凉气，顶操几下后撞住徐志勋穴里的弯儿射出一大泡精液，率先抽了出来，顶托着徐志勋的屁股让那个黑人操得更尽兴。

“哈啊！啊嗯！”徐志勋的肉道烫的出奇，被精液这么一浇，温度不减反增，只想被人狠狠操翻无数次。

矮小的黑人掐住徐志勋的大腿根，巨屌抽操间操出不少刚被白人射进去地精液，流了白人一小腹，黏糊糊地粘在他的阴毛上。

“哼嗯…”黑人狠操几下黏黏糊糊的淫洞，一个捅操顶过那个弯儿，操入更深的地方，听着徐志勋沙哑的哭叫射出粘稠的精。

“穿了！阿西！啊啊！操穿了！”不正常的快感逼得徐志勋把白人的胳膊都掐紫了，像条缺水的鱼急切地喘息，“呜啊！”

黑人把鸡巴抽了出来，白色的精液争先恐后地从艳红糜烂的肉穴中流出来，很快就聚成了一摊。身下的白人也像是丢弃一块破抹布一样掀走徐志勋。趴在地上，徐志勋模模糊糊地看着前方，只感到后穴空空如也，抓心挠肺地痒，一会儿就开始摆动屁股让人来操进他的嫩穴，“啊哼…痒死了…我说我的穴痒死了！你们快来操啊！我给你们钱！痒死我了阿西！”

即使被操成什么骚样儿，徐志勋依然是那副嚣张跋扈的死样子。

白人抹了把自己的鸡巴，将手上的液体甩到徐志勋眼上，看了眼一边还剩下的四个人，动动手指，“操死这条骚狗。”

已经软下来的三人站在外围，手放在鸡巴上撸动，就等着硬起来再狠操那个骚b。

徐志勋迷蒙之间被人翻过身子，被拖拽，淌着粘液的肉穴被一根粗大偾张的鸡巴一操到底，穴里白色的精液悉数被挤了出来。

“啊嗯！”徐志勋眼尾泛了红，津液淅淅沥沥地滴在地板上，“哈！哈啊！”胸上一湿，徐志勋感到两根鸡巴在自己的胸上滑动，顶端的马眼若即若离地操弄他的乳头。

“啊！”徐志勋肉穴被操得发麻，只感觉自己小巧粉嫩的乳珠被操进两根鸡巴的马眼，吸吸出出的，乳头不知怎的被操得疼，乳肉被操涨得难受，“啊嗯！涨死了！”

操他乳头的男人爽得毫无章法地狠顶他的胸，猛的一下，乳头竟然喷出一股奶白的暖流，喷到两根鸡巴上，成股地流到地板上。

“F****！”白人爆出一句粗口，转头看向准备药的人，“用了还喷奶？”那人也呆了，“听说是能喷，但还是第一次见男人喷奶的。”

操着徐志勋的男人的也愣在原地，抽操的动作都停了，磨得徐志勋不解地看向操他肉洞的男人，屁股耸动挤吸穴里的大鸡巴，“阿西，哼嗯…动啊！”

谁知道那个男人一把把他抱了起来，脑袋蹭到他的胸前，叼起他的乳珠一阵猛吸，鸡巴操入极深的深度，几乎一动就能操过那个弯儿。一个操他胸的男人反应过来，凑到另一个乳珠前，叼进嘴里边咬边吸，恨不得将他所有的奶汁尽数吞入腹中。

“啊！！”徐志勋爽快地浪叫，胸部鼓胀的感觉慢慢消失，他抬起手来下意识地搂紧胸前的两个脑袋，让人吸得更用力，恨不得把乳肉全部送进他们的嘴里，好好让他爽一爽，“爽死了啊！阿西！哈啊！”

被晾在一边的男人不服气的挺着鸡巴站到徐志勋的身后，那根粗大冒着粘液的鸡巴对准徐志勋的肉洞一挺，被双龙过得骚洞不费力地吞入他的大鸡巴，不知满足地裹吸着两根肉棒。

徐志勋爽得快要翻白眼了，鸡巴抖了抖，射出颜色淡了许多的精液，一跳一跳地顶在面前操着他的男人的小腹上，糊了他阴毛上一大片，“啊啊啊！操死我了！爽死了！顶穿了呜！”

他淫穴里湿哒哒的淫液，被穴里的大鸡巴操了出来，和着深处的精液啪嗒啪嗒大滩大滩地砸在地上，两个男人孟浪地大操他的肉壁，每一下都能在他的小腹顶出一个龟头的形状。跟着鸡巴操他穴的节奏，两张嘴用力的吸咬他的乳头，大口吞咽他稀薄的奶水，简直要把他的魂吸走了，“阿西！阿西！啊！哈啊啊！啊嗯！啊嗯！操操穴，再操操穴！”

“等下，”白人摆了个手，让几个人停下操徐志勋的顶胯动作，看着被操得再没了刚开始嚣张样子的徐志勋，“想被操也得拿出个态度来吧？求人就是这么求的吗？”

淫洞里塞了两根鸡巴却动的还不如按摩棒欢，水儿顺着鸡巴流到那两人的腿上，胸部被吸的发痒，偏偏穴里的鸡巴就那么停着一跳一跳地，不操他了。

徐志勋哼唧着摸向完完整整吞进两根鸡巴的穴口，只想插进自己的手指，可那样一定会裂的，他的穴儿一定会流血的，还不如就做低服软一次，又不是没服过，就一次，爽了，他现在只要自己爽了，“求求…啊嗯…求你们了…哈呜…操我…操我的骚穴…”

“谁的骚穴？”白人走到徐志勋跟前，粗糙的手指夹起徐志勋龟头下那层薄薄的肉皮，微微用力就让徐志勋叫出声音来。

“啊！骚狗呜！骚逼啊！操我！快操我！”徐志勋好像放下了一切，哭叫着，什么理智什么尊严什么装b，都飞到九霄云外，他只想要鸡巴，又粗又长，又热又硬的鸡巴狠狠操他的骚洞，操出他的淫水儿，操出他的白精。

话音刚落，白人撸了一把他的鸡巴，拍拍两个人的肩膀。

被淫水儿泡了许久的鸡巴终于有了动作，速度比刚操进他肉穴时还快，每一下都操入他的穴深处，操进他的弯儿，让他痛得爽，脚趾蜷缩在一起，小腿绷直，“哈啊！哼嗯！操飞了呜！爽死了！穴被操没了呜！啊嗯！”

两根鸡巴大操他的肉壁，龟头碾压他的穴道，不经意地擦过他的前列腺的快感尖锐逼人，就两根鸡巴把他操得火烧火燎的，乳珠被吸得发痛，偏偏那两个人还不放开，在嘴里当作软糖一般轻咬。

“哈嗯！”徐志勋身子一抖，夹紧屁股，穴口狠狠箍住两根大鸡巴，鸡巴不是射，而是流出变稀的精液，“呼呜…哈…”

“嗯！”在徐志勋面前操穴的男人一紧，咬住徐志勋的乳头，精液全部浇灌在徐志勋的骚穴中，软下来的鸡巴抽出，精液混着淫水溪流般流出。

一边的乳头空了出来，身后那个操着自己的人并没有抽出鸡巴，反倒反手推开另一个吸他乳头的男人，把他放到地上，让他跪着，攥着他的手腕将他地双臂锁在背后，鸡巴疯狂地顶撞他的肉洞。

“啊嗯！啊啊！”徐志勋朦胧地仰起头，身体被撞的耸动，鸡巴操穴的水声啪叽啪叽咕啾咕啾的响彻整个厕所，胸口一痛，乳珠被人用手指恰住，奶汁细线似的流出来又被不知道哪根舌头舔走，又不知道是谁使劲挤他的乳肉，鸡巴在他的乳沟操动。

“徐常务。”

不是英语，是熟悉的韩语，徐志勋猛地睁大了双眼，浑身一抖，小腹一痛，鸡巴竟是尿出了金黄色的尿液，一股一股地从马眼流到地板上，湿了一地，“不是，哈啊！放屁！啊嗯！”

“尿了？在韩国，你爸爸的羽翼下，”那人的声音就在耳边，呼出的热气打在他的侧脸，“还没尝过被这么多男人操得滋味儿吧？养尊处优的大少爷？”

“哈啊！不是！哈啊！”徐志勋乱摇头，口齿不清地搞不明白自己想说什么，鸡巴射了这么多次，还被操尿已经发疼，“阿西，闭嘴！哼啊！闭嘴！”情绪的变化使他缩紧后穴，像是要夹断穴里的大鸡巴。

“激动什么？”身后的男人喘了一声，硬是操开层层逼近的肠肉，顶操他的深处，捅入他的弯儿，龟头顶撞他更为脆弱的肠壁，“你这儿不是都满足了吗？像只骚狗一样求操的骚婊子是谁？”

“哈啊！哈！”徐志勋快要叫不出声音了，闭不上的嘴巴流落不少口水，浸的操他胸的鸡巴晶亮亮的，身后这人越是用母语说他，他越是流水儿，后穴除了精液，他的淫液让他湿的不像话，“呜嗯…”

“徐家公子哥就成了被万人操的烂货。”男人说完使劲一顶，手抻紧他的双臂，精液炮弹一样激射进他的穴，几乎是同时，胸间的鸡巴喷射出一股股精液，尽数喷在他的脸上。

“啊…哈……”徐志勋再也撑不住，撅着屁股软倒在地板上，身上一道道地热流，这些人全都撸在他的身上了，“哈嗯…”

身后的男人终于抽出他的鸡巴，小骚穴一缩一缩的吐出里面的粘液，黏糊糊地缓缓滴落在地板上，地板上已经全是湿乎乎的痕迹了。

“这还只是个开始，徐志勋。”

那个会韩语的男人站起身来，在白人的耳边说了些什么，徐志勋已经什么都听不见了，意识混沌地不像话，累的连转一下眼都是奢侈。

“哈…哈…”徐志勋下意识地大喘，嘴唇开裂流出鲜血，“阿…西…”

再也没了意识，徐志勋沉入了欲望的深海。


End file.
